Wireless communication devices commonly communicate at various layers with wireless communication networks. Links established at low layers allow communications to commence at upper layers. The failure of a lower layer link may cause the failure of upper layer links. Upon regaining a lower layer link, a wireless device may be required to perform various processes to regain upper layer links.
In many cases, wireless links may degrade due to various factors or conditions. For example, a wireless device may encounter a coverage hole. Such a degradation of a wireless link may cause upper layer links, such as a network connection, to fail. Upon regaining the wireless link, the wireless device must also regain the network connection. The steps or processes involved in regaining the network connection may cause delay or latency, thereby affecting a user experiences, device performance, or the like.
One important aspect that affects user experiences and device performance is synchronization. Synchronization between a device and a network reduces delay and latency and improves user experiences. In contrast, when a device is not synchronized with a network, fundamental operations can be inhibited.
Overview
A method of operating a communication system comprises performing a plurality of ranging processes to establish a network connection over a wireless link. A time interval is established for a wireless device timer at the wireless device upon establishing the network connection and a time interval is established for an access node timer at the access node upon establishing the network connection. The method also comprises establishing a communication session over the wireless link and network connection. When a repeat request acknowledgement message is received during the communication session, the time interval for the wireless device timer and the time interval for the access node timer is restarted.
Another method of operating a communication system is also provided. A plurality of ranging processes is performed to establish a network connection over a wireless link. Upon setting up the network connection, a communication session is established over the wireless link and network connection. Time intervals are established for both a wireless device timer at the wireless device and an access node timer at the access node upon establishing the network connection. A first message is sent from the access node to the wireless device upon expiration of the access node timer time interval. Upon a second message being received from the wireless device at the access node, the time interval is restarted for the wireless device timer and the access node timer.